Yaoguai
| Also known as = | Located = | Objective(s) = | Members = | Affiliation(s) = | Formed = | Founder(s) = | Disbanded = | Series = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny | First appearance = "Eternal Chord" }} The Yaoguai (pronounced "yow-GWAHY") is the name of an ancient group of creatures who seek to return the universe to chaos. They first appeared in the Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness episode "Eternal Chord" where they fought against Po, Shifu, and Lun for possession of the Wu Di instruments in hopes to accomplish their goal. History Origins Yaoguai is a ancient evil group of creatures who want to destroy the universe. Who started this group is unknown, but one is sure: in Kung fu Panda episode: Eternal Chord, where is seen the Yaoguai twins, they both are geese, but is unknown, why Po called them creatures. Maybe he heard about other evil musical masters. In Legends of Awesomeness When Po stole the pipes from master Lun, and in bamboo forest he tried to play them, but then the Yaoguai twins show up. They said, that they wanted those woody pipes. When Po said that they aren't geting those, the goose twins started a battle. They had two mandolins, that had musical powers. When the twins was playing them, they with strings shoot out some kind of blue, musical power that have a pretty big power. When master Lun showed up, he battled the Yaoguai with drums, but both twins won the battle and opened some kind of portal,and jumped in, but in last moment Po followed them. Later Po was somehow captured in the process, he then discovered that he is in unknown location in Valley of Peace on big mountain that has form of giant drums. It is unknown how and what might be maded these drums. Master Lun arrives and sets po free (despite only disconnecting only one cuff and po freeing himself the rest of the way.) then arrived master Shifu. They battled-Shifu with his bamboo flute and master Lun with trumpet. Later the two masters lost the battle, but then Po used to jump on drums to sound them. Then he defeats the Yaoguai twins and they were sent flying into the black hole in universe. In The Paws of Destiny Coming soon! Personality The both Yaoguai twins are similar in personality. One have higher voice, but the second-a little bit lower voice. Both are self-confident. Fighting style and abilities The Yaoguai twins are very good kung fu masters. They are great masters at musical kung fu. Also one of them are seen fighting and hiting Shifu. It seems, that they are great at kung fu. Also they are seen battling and winning master Lun. Relationships Po Coming soon! Lun and Shifu Coming soon! Clothing Both twins clothes are the same. They are wearing very light blue, almost white robes with light, pale yellow belt around. Also they are wearing little, light blue, almost white hats on their heads. And the most interesting thing is, that they both are wearing dark, black glasses. It's not for the thing, that they are seeing bad. It is possible, that they are wearing glasses to hide their identity. Trivia * "Yaoguai" translated into English means "monster" or "devil" ( ). Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains